The security of bottles containing goods for retail sales has become increasingly compelling in the past decade. Previously, the ability to make entry to bottles on store shelves at will has encouraged terrorists and extortionists to capitalize upon the fear induced into the consuming public in an effort to obtain unwarranted demands. Further, the consuming public itself has felt a certain unrest knowing that substances which they purchased may have been previously accessed by individuals without authority or rightful purpose.
Accordingly, there is a need for bottles having security coverings from which it may be readily apparent that entry has been made or attempted. In like manner, such a security covering will give assurance to a purchaser that unauthorized access has not been made. There is a further need for bottles having a seal which is easy to remove by the ultimate purchaser and authorized user. The security covering or seal for such bottles must be both inexpensive to manufacture and to implement. Further, the composite of the bottle with a security covering must be reliable in operation so as to enhance the confidence factor in its use.